A Relationship with a Pig!?
by Angel of Death2
Summary: WCxSP! HAHAHA! The title and the couple say all!


Hey all! Angel of Death back again this is a result of me looking all over ffn to find a 5xS story I haven't read and failing… '/_\; sniff…. Ah well! Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: not mine.

A Relationship with a Pig?!

Part one; A Challenge is issued!

By: Angel of Death

Sally looked over at her partner; she knew it was futile to deny her 

feelings for him any more. But how on earth did you tell the most sexist, 

honour-obsessed, justice-craved lunatic you knew that you loved him? Sally 

didn't have a clue and neither did her beat friend Lt.Noin.

"I don't know. He's a jerk if you ask me!" she looked her friend 

over, "I STILL don't understand what you see in him! He's…he's..! Argh! I don't 

know what he is! But you can bet whatever it is isn't nice!" Noin said as she 

sat back in her chair fuming.

Sally smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know. I think that's what I love 

most about him." She sighed and stood up, patting Noin on the shoulder, "Well 

thanks buddy, you're a real help." She said some what sarcastically as she left 

Noin to her paper work.

"That woman is insane!" Noin mumbled, "I mean Wuffie! WUFFIE of all 

people!" she sighed defeated, "Ah well, I give him one thing though," she smiled 

goofily, "He IS pretty cute." She laughed and went back to her mountain of work.

~*~*~

Sally walked into the office she shared with Wuffie with a tired 

sigh. Her friends were no help, why is it that no one could see the wonderful 

man hiding behind the gruff mask?

"WOMAN! Where have you been?! You have a pile of work to get done 

and I am NOT doing your work as well as mine!"

Did she say wonderful…?

Sally brushed him off, "Yeah yeah I know Wuffie, I'll get my work 

done." She looked in her 'in' box and realized she'd be up all night doing it, 

but she'd get it done.

Wuffie looked at her critically, "Are you alright Onna? You normally 

put up more of a fight…" he said, 'and I like fighting with you…' he added 

silently.

Sally looked at him in mock horror, "Chang Wuffie! Did you just show 

concern for a fellow human being? And, "she added, "Not just any human being but 

a woman?!" Sally laughed at his expression and picked up the first file in front 

of her, "How much more do you have to do?" she asked him, she wasn't in the mood 

for an argument right now. She was in the mood for something much more 

interesting.

Much more interesting, and with a much higher rating.

Wuffie picked up another folder as she sat down at her desk not far 

from his, "This is my last case report. Then I have every intention of going 

home and going to sleep."

Sally looked momentarily disappointed, "Ah, oh well! I guess it's 

just me and my work then!" she said as she stared to read through the report.

He didn't fail to notice the look that crossed her face when he said 

he was almost done, he thought she would enjoy the prospect of working alone. He 

knew he did, especially when he had as much work as she had in front of her. 

'She is going to be here all night with all that work…maybe I could give her a 

hand…' his thoughts betrayed him, 'but that would… that would involve being nice 

to her! Injustice!'

He said nothing but finished his present report then reached for one 

of hers. Sally looked up at him, confused.

"Wuffie? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like woman? This work load will keep you here all 

night and a tired partner is not someone I want to deal with in the morning." He 

said trying to make it sound like she was weak and pathetic and the other 

derogatory things he always called her. 

But she heard only a man trying to help out a woman he cared for, 

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Wuffie felt himself blush at her smile, but turned away before she 

could see. "I am going to go get some coffee. I'll be right back woman."

Sally laughed when the door closed behind him, "Was Wuffie …dare I 

say it? BLUSHING?! "she had a good long laugh at the very idea that Wuffie could 

be affected by a 'mere woman' like her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The night dragged on, and by two o'clock Sally's eyes lids felt like 

lead. The coffee hadn't helped much, and she was only half way through her work. 

She rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. 

Wuffie was still working diligently and she was grateful to him for 

it. There was no way she ever would have gotten this done without his help.

She felt her eyes begin to close, and was unable to fight off sleep 

any longer as her world turned black.

Wuffie looked up from his work and saw Sally fast asleep. He shook 

his head and stood up, stretching his sore stiff muscles as he made his way over 

to her. 

'Silly woman…' he thought as he lifted her out of her seat and into 

his arms. He looked at her face for what seemed like forever, 'She really is 

beautiful…especially with her hair down…' she had taken it out earlier in an 

attempt to be more comfortable. 

Wuffie almost regretted it when he put her down on the sofa, she 

felt so good in his arms. He could resist smoothing her hair out of her face 

before he went back to work.

He really didn't mind doing her work, he knew she needed the rest 

more then he did. 

He was after all an ex-gundam pilot. He looked at the work and 

sighed.

And ex-gundam pilot with a lot of work to do…

'Bring on the coffee…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sally woke up the next morning and panicked, 'Shit!' She couldn't 

have fallen asleep! She had too much work to do! She looked around and saw her 

workload completed, and Wuffie asleep at his desk.

Wait…his desk didn't look like it was in the right place… she looked 

around again and realized she was on the couch, 'He must have moved me here,' 

she thought as she brushed her hair out of her face, 'I knew he had a sweet side 

to him!' she smiled and walked over to were the Chinese boy slept, 'He' so cute 

and innocent looking when he's asleep! You'd never guess he was an arrogant loud 

mouth when awake!' she laughed softy, waking Wuffie up.

"Sally..?" he asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes, "What time is 

it?"

Sally looked over at a clock, "6:30." She smiled softly, "Thank you 

for doing my work Wuffie, I really appreciate it."

Wuffie looked smug, "That is because I knew you were a weak woman 

who could never stay up all night." He said, it was more of a challenge though.

Sally looked angry for a split second, then put her hands on her 

hips, "Oh really Mr.Chang? Is that a challenge?" she asked.

He smirked, "I suppose it is. Can you handle that onna?"

"I can handle anything you can dish out Wuffy!"

He bristled at the nickname, "Fine. Friday night, be at my apartment 

at 8! We will see who falls asleep first!" he said as he walked out of the 

office.

Sally turned her back to the door, 'Hey, it's Friday tonight…' her 

eyes flew open in shock, 'I'm spending the night at Wuffie's!' she thought for a 

minute, "Woohoo!' she laughed as she looked in the mirror. Man did she look 

horrible, she decided to dump her work on Noin's head, then go home and shower. 

She wanted to look good for tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wuffie stepped into his apartment and stopped dead, 'Oh shit! 

Sally's going to spend the night here…with me…' he thought about it for a 

moment, 'WOOHOO!' 

~To be continued…~


End file.
